


控制

by ViolettaLZ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 怀孕, 捆绑, 胎儿死亡, 虐孕, 血腥暴力, 魔界mob前提
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLZ/pseuds/ViolettaLZ
Summary: VDxN，孕期\虐孕\捆绑束缚\血腥暴力\胎儿死亡\魔界mob前提真的很病，完全是满足我个人私欲，小众性癖，下拉请谨慎。你要是看了还骂我，我也骂你（。）





	控制

**Author's Note:**

> 是和一位老师的口嗨产物！老师真的太强啦。

尼禄抚摸着自己的肚子，他瘦了一些，比对滚圆饱涨的肚皮四肢更是细得有些突兀，身体里的魔力近乎枯竭，全部被肚子里的小东西抢了去。但尼禄不是很在意，他的表情温和而又欣喜。

他马上要做妈妈了。

即使这个孩子是他被强奸怀上的。男孩在乎的更多是他的魔力不足以喂养这个孩子，差了很多，他很担心，但无能为力。尼禄不可能恬不知耻地再下到魔界呼唤那个强奸他的恶魔的出现，而他的父亲和叔叔对他要生下这个孩子的举动发了这辈子最大的气，于是男孩被孤独地遗弃在这里，因为怀孕虚弱得几乎站不稳。

下体突然传来的剧烈疼痛几乎让他喘不上气，尼禄感觉到自己的产道在汩汩地流出热液，洇湿了身下的床单，宫缩带来的阵痛让尼禄控制不住地开始流泪惨叫，手上抓紧了床单，星星点点的红色也跟着流出。

他泪眼朦胧地听见房门被打开，他的父亲和叔叔走了进来，尼禄近乎是欣喜地呜咽起来，他以为自己真的要被抛弃了，男孩伸出手试图拉住他们，但他直接被从床上抱了起来，下体流出的液体弄脏了父亲的衣服，他被带往了地下室。

尼禄没来由的感到恐慌，他抓着父亲衣服的手收紧又松开，终于开始挣扎，虚弱的身体已经被折磨得毫无力气，但丁只是稍微用力地压了压他的肚子，就把男孩吓得一动都不敢动，他的手盖着自己的肚子护着他。直到他进了地下室，那里有一张椅子，还有绳索，吊环。

男孩疯了一样想从父亲身上下去，甚至不在乎自己肚子里的宝宝，他只有逃离这里他的宝宝才可能获救。但男孩被轻轻松松地摁在了椅子上，双手被穿过吊环的粗糙麻绳绑住吊高，几乎逼迫他直起身体，两条腿被分开架在扶手上固定，他痛苦且愤恨地看着维吉尔和但丁，毫无魔力残存的身体让他既无法自愈也无法挣开这些绳索，尼禄现在甚至比一个普通的人类产妇还要弱一点，嘴里冒出各种难听的话。

然后维吉尔掰断了他三颗牙齿。

“Language,my son.”

尼禄痛得脸都扭曲了，但下身的疼痛更加剧烈，他已经无法忍受了，扭动着无力的身体继续挣扎，嘴里是破碎的泣音和痛呼。

“看起来还生不出来嘛，我们来帮你开开产道吧，尼禄。”

他的眼睛终于染上了一丝恐惧，高耸的肚皮让他看不见自己的下体，尼禄只能看到叔叔在他的跟前蹲了下来，手握成拳头抵住了他的下阴然后慢慢深入，许久未被进入的穴道很是紧致，男孩的身体小幅度地颤抖，嘴里流出丝丝缕缕的鲜血，他努力地收住惨叫，含糊不清地和但丁求饶，对方的手却仍旧坚定地往里插着。可悲得是除了疼痛他居然还感觉到了快感。他把但丁的半个手臂都吞了进去，一直抵到子宫，但丁甚至会把握住拳的手伸开扩张着产道再收紧，阵痛暂时停下的时候他能感觉得更加清晰，但丁用手操着他的穴道，用力顶在已经因为怀孕而打开一些的宫口，尼禄因为害怕不断颤抖，却控制不住地几乎要高潮。

胸口已经因为怀孕发育了一些，此时软软地鼓起来，连乳头都泌出了白色的乳汁，维吉尔用手掐了一下乳肉，一小股奶水就飚了出来，尼禄被这一下直接搞得高潮了，穴道收缩夹紧了但丁的手臂，又半途被阵痛逼了下来，呜呜咽咽地张口喘气。他的全身都覆盖了一层薄汗，脸上还有泪水鼻涕更是一塌糊涂，眼睫毛湿润的闪着光泽，眼睛红了一圈，男孩带着哀求地看着父亲，又被疼痛逼得闭上眼睛绷紧身体。

“对不起…对不起——呜！”

他的声音小到几乎听不见，而维吉尔甚至没将目光多停留在他身上一会。

他不知道被这样玩了多久，后穴被扩开塞进了一根玩具，尺寸巨大，甚至压迫着他的子宫，震动开到了中档，男孩被快感和疼痛逼得发疯，手腕合被缠住的大腿因为挣扎已经被磨得破皮红肿渗出鲜血，他的宫口已经完全打开了，肚子里宝宝的脑袋出来了一点，但但丁的手抵在那儿，堵住了胎儿唯一的去路。尼禄急得几乎发疯，他不停地哀求道歉，希望但丁放过自己的孩子，维吉尔拿起搁在一旁的一根皮带，在尼禄痛苦的眼神里绕在了他的肚子上。

维吉尔收紧了皮带并把他们扣上，尼禄痛苦地不断惨叫扭动身体，他饱满的肚子被勒出一条凹陷，他感觉到自己的孩子在肚子里伸着手脚跟着挣扎，但丁把手拿出来甩了甩一手的血渍，但  
孩子被皮带紧紧卡着仍然难以脱身。维吉尔和但丁站在一边欣赏着尼禄痛苦挣扎的模样，直到男孩没有了任何力气，瘫软着身体，只能歪着头小声地缀泣，身体因为疼痛和快感控制不住地发抖，后穴的玩具还在尽职尽责地搅弄着他的身体。

“生吧。”

但丁冒出一句，把皮带解了下来，尼禄努力地抬头追寻他的目光。

“我没有力气了……”

“那就让你的爸爸帮帮你吧。”

“不要……”

尼禄努力往后缩着身体，只能感到后背牢牢贴上椅背，他的父亲像但丁一样把手伸进了他的雌口，被皮带扎了太久的肚子，连解开后尼禄已经感觉不到自己孩子的动作了，他怀疑宝宝已经死了。男孩努力地藏起眼底的愤恨，他垂下眼帘好像乖乖地看着自己的肚子，父亲的手伸进了被撑满的子宫，抓住那个孩子往外拖。但丁的手掐弄着尼禄的乳头，看着可怜的小东西分泌出更多的乳汁，被玩弄得红肿挺立，维吉尔的手仅仅把孩子带出一半就抽了出来，示意让尼禄自己努力。男孩努力积蓄起一点力气，但他只要一用力肠道也会更紧地包裹上不停震动的玩具，然后大部分力气被顶得散开，努力地挣扎许久他感觉到孩子终于临近了产道的出口，一整个脑袋都冒了出来，尼禄感觉到孩子还有微小的动作，他不免有些开心，眼泪冒了更多，然后他看见父亲的手又残忍地抵住了他的穴口。

“不要——！”

维吉尔抵着胎儿的脑袋手上用力把他全部推回了子宫里，剧烈的疼痛刺激着尼禄的神经，后穴的震动被开到了最大，他终于绷不住地开始大声哭喊，皮带重新扎在了他的肚子上，他胡言乱语地求饶道歉，眼睛已经看不到一丝神采。

直到最后尼禄还是把孩子伸出来了，他的视角勉勉强强可以看到那个只能勉强辨出人形的肉块，那是他的孩子，那团肉块起初还在轻微地蠕动，然后慢慢地停止，没有了任何动作，成了死物。

男孩的脑袋歪在一边，他的下体还在滴着鲜血，后穴的玩具尽职尽责地震动，发出一些噪音，把尼禄逼得只能呻吟。


End file.
